


Sasha's Childhood

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Sasha's Childhood [1]
Category: Amphibia (Cartoon)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hippies, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2020-10-24 08:44:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20703158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: This is the childhood of my least favorite character Sasha from Amphibia.





	1. Chapter 1

Sasha was born in 2006.

On her first day of kindergarten, Sasha meets a half thai girl named Anne Boonchuy and they become friends.

However, Sasha's dad become abusive and drunken and they're too scared to stand up to him.

Sasha hears her parents arguing

"IT'S YOUR FAULT THAT YOU GOT YOURSELF INTO THIS MESS WITH-WITH THESE BEER BOTTLES AND CIGARETTES!? HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN TO YOURSELF YOU NEED TO SEE A DOCTOR BUT-"

SLAP!

Sasha gasped

"SHUT UP! I'M THE BOSS OF THE HOUSE AND YOU BRING ME SOME BEER NOW!"

He glared "End of dicussion"

Tears filled Sasha's eyes


	2. Chapter 2

It was the year of 2019 and it's Anne's 13th birthday.

But Sasha had other plans

Anne walked into a thrif store and saws a music box with frogs.

Anne said "Come on you can do it"

Anne sees a woman sleeping.

Anne gets a music box off the shelf.

Anne gulped

Sasha gives Anne a thumbs up.

Anne thought 'What have I done' as tears streaming through her face.

Anne walked out of the thrif store.

Sasha and Marcy walked away laughing.

Anne, Sasha and Marcy walked into a park.

Marcy said "Ooh I hope it had diamonds!"

Sasha said "Shut up Marcy! I wanna be filthy rich! Plus I want the gems"

But when Anne opens a music box, everything went white.


End file.
